


A Girl Could Always Use A Hero

by nbdummy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fade to Black, First Kiss, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Making Out, Office Sex, Sexual Tension, Smoking, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbdummy/pseuds/nbdummy
Summary: Lena's had a long day and has a cigarette on her balcony, hoping Supergirl will drop in and make a move.





	A Girl Could Always Use A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Really love these two dummies! I spend probably too much time imagining what their first kiss will be like, and even though I think this is wildly too forward of Kara I still dig it. Wish we could see something actually come of all their crazy chemistry but I guess we'll just have to write it for ourselves for now.

For the first time in a long time, Lena abandoned her work for a cigarette. It was almost midnight and she’d eaten a bit of cheese and an apple in between conference calls. Hunger gnawed at her now, but there were reports to write up and emails that had to be sent before morning. The cigarette—hidden in a drawer of her desk along with a flask of whiskey—was to curb the hunger until she woke up tomorrow and could properly eat.

Out on the balcony of her office Lena tugged her scarf around her shoulders and cupped her lighter from the wind as she lit the cigarette. The city below her yawned in the mid-week evening. Lights twinkled off as the days switched over and traffic disappeared into the dark.

A bright smear darted across the sky. A year or two ago, that might have scared Lena, but she felt comforted knowing Supergirl was out that night. Part of her hoped the Kryptonian would make a pit stop at L-Corp that night. The alien had a habit of dropping in—usually at just the right moment. But lately she’d stop by unprovoked near the end of her patrol and sit on Lena’s couch as she finished up her work, regaling her with stories of the night’s adventures. Sometimes, after Supergirl had flown off into the night, Lena would lay back on her office couch and touch herself imagining what directions the evening could have gone in, if only one of them were bolder.

Lena realized she’d almost smoked down most of her cigarette, lost in thought about the superhero. She stubbed it out in a planter and returned to her desk. The wind had knocked her files off her desk and after a cigarette she felt just a little too relaxed to care. She slumped into her chair and pushed the files deeper under the desk with her heel. If she pushed them far enough away, maybe they’d actually fuck off.

“If you push them far enough away, do you think they’ll actually fuck off?”

The Woman of Steel stood in the doorway, arms crossed and smirking at Lena’s tired game of footsie.

“Jesus Christ, Supergirl.” Lena pressed a hand to her chest.

“Well?” Supergirl stepped into Lena’s office and took a seat on her desk. She pointed down to the files on the floor. “Done working, huh?”

“I suppose so,” Lena laughed. Leaning back in her chair, she swiveled to face the blonde. “And you’re finished safeguarding our city?”

Supergirl bobbed her head, smiled. “Sure am. I’d hoped you were home, drinking a glass of wine, maybe even asleep…but I’m not shocked that you’re still here.”

“I never said I wasn’t predictable, Supergirl. That being said.” Lena walked over to a cabinet and took out two wine glasses and a bottle of red. “I could drink a glass of wine. Can I indulge you?”

“Why not?” Supergirl took the glass offered and stepped in as Lena poured. “It doesn’t quite effect me the way it does humans, but…”

Lena noticed as Supergirl trailed off, her gaze wandering into her glass of wine and away from the Luthor. “But what, Supergirl? I can try to find you something else. If you tell me the specifications, we could go down to the lab and I—”

“No, Lena.” Supergirl reached out for Lena’s gesticulating hand and grabbed it. “I was just going to say I’ve been having trouble saying no to you lately. That’s all.”

A warm flush spread up Lena’s chest. For a split second she worried that Supergirl could see the rosy color, and then she remembered that the super could probably see her body temperature rising. Could probably see her blush spreading much further than just her chest. The thought of Supergirl seeing her naked only made it worse.

Lena sipped her wine, trying to keep cool. “I don’t see what’s so wrong with having you in the palm of my hand. A girl could always use a hero around.”

Supergirl seemed just as flustered, red in the face and gripping her wine glass so tightly that cracks were beginning to form. “You don’t seem like the kind of woman who wants rescuing, Ms. Luthor.”

“No.” Lena took another sip of wine and circled her desk to stand in Supergirl’s space.

The hero’s cape draped over the desk. When Lena approached, Supergirl scooted further back onto the desk, inadvertently making room for Lena to step between her legs.

“No.” Supergirl echoed.

“That’s what you’ve been having trouble saying. Not so hard is it?” Lena set down her wine glass. She was glad Supergirl had stopped in tonight. It felt like they were finally getting somewhere.

“No, I guess not.”

The Luthor took Supergirl’s hands in her own and caught her eye. “Are you happy? To say no to me? Is that what you really want, Supergirl?”

The blonde hero caught Lena off guard and leaned in to press their lips together. Lena felt her body relax into the desk, into Supergirl’s arms as she wrapped them around Lena’s waist. Lena pulled Supergirl down by the neck and kept kissing her. Years of skirting around this moment, pretending their partnership was purely platonic, were finally collapsing around them and Lena didn’t want it to end. Supergirl’s body pressed tightly against her own, flooding Lena’s brain with all the possibilities that proximity implied. Lena dragged Supergirl’s lower lip between her teeth and gently bit down, making the hero moan softly.

“Lena,” Supergirl murmured, pulling away and nuzzling into the Luthor’s shoulder. She pressed her lips up Lena’s throat, sending shivers down her spine. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Lena almost couldn’t respond. The way the Kryptonian kissed at her neck, her jaw, her ear—Lean thought she might short-circuit. All she could do was groan and pull the blonde closer still.

Supergirl’s hands roamed over Lena’s back, dipping underneath her blouse to scrape her fingers down the Luthor’s back. The hero bit at Lena’s neck, sucking the skin between her teeth for just a moment before Lena pulled back.

“What?” Worry flashed across Supergirl’s face. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no.” Lena touched the woman’s cheek. It was flushed and warm to the touch. “I just can’t go walking around the office or do an interview with a Kryptonian sized hickey on my neck tomorrow—as much as I would like to.”

“Oh. Fair enough.” Supergirl laughed, kissed Lena on the lips before leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Could I…give you one somewhere less noticeable?”

Lena smiled, grasping Supergirl’s long hair to pull the hero closer. “Fly me home first and you can do anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated!!


End file.
